A Tail for a Wish
by Pinkychick1
Summary: Mermaids mythical creatures,well that's what Jamie Davidson thought but that all changed when she met one.Jamie's life is forever changed when she agreed to help the mermaid find love, of course by helping her Jamie gets one wish in return.Not only does she help Alexis find the guy of her dreams but Jamie starts to feel something for the boy next door. DeidaraxAlexis ItachixJamie
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by my two favorite movies _Splash and The Little Mermaid_. Please note i am a **Beginner Writer **which means I'll get better with time.

**_Chapter 1: New house and new neighborhood_**

**With every wave, The Sea continues, a long green story that never ends.**

"JAMIE!" shouted a woman as she carried a heavy box into a beautiful beach side house. A young woman growled as she opened her mother's jeep door.

"What?", she called out as she stuck her head out. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a high pony tail, as her brown eyes glared at the new house she would be staying in.

"It wouldn't hurt to help." her mother snapped as she walked back outside towards the jeep's trunk. Jamie let out a sigh as she grabbed her tote bag

"Why would I help?" she replied as she got out of the front seat.

"Because you love me." her mother replied with a smile as she grabbed another box. Jamie rolled her eyes as she shut the car door.

"Listen." her mother started as she watched her daughter walk towards her.

"I know you don't want to be here." she spoke as she handed Jamie the box causing her to sigh.

"But it's good for us." she spoke as she grabbed another box.

"I love you, Jamie remember that." she said as she walked towards the house causing Jamie to frown.

"Hate it when she does that..." Jamie spoke as guilt hit her. Jamie quickly turned around and started to make her way towards the house, but stopped when she heard loud music. She turned to her left to see a black van pull up to the curb with red cloud decals. Jamie shook her head as a group of guys got out of the van, one laughing loudly while holding up a beer.

"FUCK YEAH!" he shouted as Jamie walked into the house passing her mother.

"Nice going picking the neighborhood." she replied as she set the box down with the rest of them.

"It's not that bad." her mother said as she walked back outside. Jamie crossed her arms and waited for her mother to return, when she did Jamie couldn't help but smirk.

"Okay I see what you mean." she spoke causing Jamie to laugh a bit.

"I'm gonna go see my room." she said as her mother nodded.

A small smile formed on Jamie's lips as she walked into her new room. It was a decent size, not as big as her one back home but it will have to do. Five to ten boxes stood in the corner while her furniture was put in place. Her twin bed was the closest thing to her bedroom door, while her closet was across from it. A dresser and two bookshelves were randomly place against the dark purple walls. Two small windows were beside the closet while the third was on the left wall. Jamie started to fan herself with her hand,

"It's hot in here." she mumbled as she walked towards the window. She placed her tote bag on the bed as she made her way towards the window. A small smile formed on her lips, as she opened the window to see a small terrace with some potted plants. As Jamie looking up, she froze there, stood a man around her age with long black hair tried in a low pony tail. Jamie's eyes widened in shock as he started to talk off his shirt.

"Eh!" she said out loud as she covered her mouth and ducked down as he turned to look. The man narrowed his eyes at the open window across from his. Opening his own window he couldn't help but notice the top of someone's head. The man chuckled to himself as he closed his window. Slowly picking her head back up to see if the man was gone. Jamie sighted in relief when she saw he was gone.

"Wow.." she mumbled as she remembered his six pack. A deep blush coated Jamie's cheeks as she walked over towards the boxes.

"Jamie!" shouted her mother causing her to stop and look at her door,

"Jamie!" her mother shouted once more.

"Coming." Jamie shouted as she looked back at her window.

* * *

"What is it?" Jamie asked as she walked into the living room to see her mother hanging up pictures.

"Why don't you head to the beach?" she spoke as she smiled at her daughter,

"The beach?" Jamie said as her mother nodded.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous out." she added, as she went back to unpacking.

"Sure, why not." Jamie said with a sigh,

"Great, it's right down the street." her mother spoke as she picked up a picture of the two of them. Jamie smiled as she watched her mother.

"Love you." Jamie spoke as she turned around and headed towards the door,

"Be safe sweet pea." she called out making Jamie nodded. Once outside Jamie noticed the black van was no longer there, making her sigh as she started to walk towards the beach. Her mind rested on that boy through the window. Deep inside Jamie wished she could see him again, maybe talk to him but hell stuff like that never happens to her not when it comes to boys. Jamie froze when she saw the busy beach,

"Oh wow..." she whispered as she looked around. She then noticed a small snack shack with a swimming pool full of old people. She then turned her attention to the beautiful sea that seemed so blue and beautiful.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted a voice but it was too late, a volley ball made contact with Jamie's head causing her to fall to the sand. Jamie growled and picked up the volley ball,

"Watch it." she snapped as she threw the ball at the owner. Jamie's eyes then widened in shock as she saw the guy from the window. The guy just started into Jamie's eyes causing her to blush,

"OI Itachi!" shouted some of his friends.

"I'll get him." said a female voice,

"Here let me help spoke causing Jamie's heart to skip a beat.

"I'm fine." she spoke snapping of it. Jamie slowly stood up and dusted the sand off of her bum.

"Sorry." Itachi spoke as he looked into her brown eyes.

"It's fine." Jamie said with a small smile.

"Itachi." sang a girl as she wrapped her arms around his forearm.

"Come on, we can't play without you!" she giggled but stopped when she noticed Jamie.

"Who's this?" she asked, as she looked at her up and down.

"This is..." itachi started to say but stopped when he realized her didn't know her name,

"Jamie." she spoke as Itachi nodded.

"Jamie." he repeated to the girl.

"I'm Yumiko." she spoke as she twisted her hair around her finger,

"Are you new here?" she asked as she titled her head to the side, causing her blonde hair to fall off her shoulders.

"Yeah I just moved in up the road." Jamie spoke as looking down at her feet.

"You moved into 52 Paradise Circle didn't you?" Itachi asked, as Yumiko looked at him shock.

"Yeah." Jamie said looking up only to meet his dark eyes,

"Wow, you moved next to Itachi." Yumiko said as she smiled widely at her.

"OI Uchiha!" shouted a blonde guy as he folding his arms,

"You coming or what?" he added as he looked over at Jamie.

"Yeah he's coming!" Yumiko shouted with a giggle.

"Sorry about the ball." Itachi spoke as he started to back up,

"It's fine." Jamie said with a small smile.

"See you around?" Itachi asked as she nodded,

"Yeah" she spoke as she watched him run back to his friends.

"What the fuck took you so long?" shouted a guy with silver hair that was slicked back.

"None of your business." he replied as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Jamie was it?" Yukimo spoke as she watched Jamie

"Yeah." Jamie replied as she stuffed her hands in her jean pockets.

"Listen.." Yumiko said as she took a step closer to Jamie.

"I'm sure you're a nice girl and all." she started as Jamie raised an eye brow at her.

"But Itachi is mine." she hissed as Jamie looked at her confused,

"And those girls over there." Yumiko said pointing to a group of girls. Jamie couldn't help but notice that one of the girls stood out, her hair was a beautiful shade of blue. Jamie noticed the girl glared at the rest of the girls that sat beside her.

"Yeah." Jamie said as she looked back at Yumiko.

"Those are the Akatsuki girls.." she said as she glared at Jamie, Jamie stood there as she looked at the snobby girl in front of her.

"All of them are taken so back off." she said as Jamie smirked.

"Well from the looks of it Itachi doesn't feel the same way." Jamie pointed out as Yumiko gasped.

"How dare you." Yumiko hissed but stopped when a volley ball hit her in the head.

"What the fuck!" she shouted as she whipped her head around.

"My bad." the blonde called out as he held his hands up.

"Can you throw it back, un." he called out as Yumiko growled, and picked the volley ball up and threw it at the blonde hitting him the groin. Jamie and many of the people around him filched as he cried out in pain.

"This isn't over! the day you get your hands on Itachi, is the day fish walk on land." she hissed as she stomped away. Jamie couldn't help but smirk as she watched Yumiko storm away. Jamie let out a laugh as she watched Yumiko push one of the guys out of the way.

"Move it." she shouted as she grabbed her stuff and began to make her way towards a pink car.

"...Wow" Jamie whispered as she slowly backed up. After walking around the beach, Jamie noticed as the wind started to pick up.

"A big storm is coming." she heard a woman spoke as she backed up her beach stuff,

"Better get home now." she added. After hearing that Jamie looked towards the ocean to see the waves becoming monstrous.

"Better get going." Jamie mumbled as she started to head back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lending a helping hand

**_Crashing waves... Smashing seas... _**

Jamie slightly opened her eyes only to meet the shining sun light that came through her window. A groan left her lips, as she placed her hand over her eyes. Another groan left her lips, as she slowly sat up. Rubbing her eyes slightly she looked around at her now finished room. Posters of bands, movies, and her favorite TV shows covered her walls; she couldn't be happier with the way it came out. A gust of wind came through her room causing her sea shell wind crime to make noise. Jamie smiled softly, as she heard this. Taking a deep breath Jamie swung her legs over the side of her bed. Jamie stood up and stretched before she made her way towards her door.

"Mom" Jamie called out, as she made her way down the stairs,

"in the kitchen" her mother replied, as Jamie rubbed the back of her neck. Once Jamie hit the last step the smell of pancakes hit her,

"are you making pancakes" Jamie spoke, as she walked into the kitchen to see her mother setting a plate of pancakes down.

"Yes I am" her mother spoke cheerfully, as Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"You only make pancakes when you done something wrong" Jamie spoke, as she grabbed one and took a bite out of it before she made her way to the fridge.

"I'm busted huh" her mother spoke with a nervously laugh.

"Yep" Jamie said, as he opened the fridge and grabbed orange juice.

"What did you do" she asked, as she took another bite out of the pancake.

"Well" her mother said, as she watched her daughter grab a glass.

"I signed you up for cleaning duty" she said, as Jamie choked a bit.

"What" she said, as she whipped her head around.

"There was a nasty storm last night" she spoke, as she took a seat.

"There was" Jamie mumbled softly, as she tried to remember,

"Yes, I'm not surprised you slept through it" she mumbled, as she took a deep breath

"The beach was destroyed" her mother added.

"Besides I figured it would be a great way to make friends" she added, as she clapped her hands together.

"Mom I don't need help making friends" Jamie spoke, as she poured the juice in the class. Jamie's mother sighed as she leaned back in the chair.

"Jamie" she spoke, as she watched Jamie put the juice back.

"What" Jamie spoke, as she took a deep breath.

"Do this for me" her mother asked,

"…yeah fine" Jamie spoke, as she took a slip.

"Great" her mother said happily.

* * *

"I'm heading out Mom" Jamie spoke, as she stepped on the last step to see her mother placing stuff on the coffee table.

"Be safe and be nice" she spoke, as she narrowed her eyes at her daughter who rolled her eyes in responds. "

Yeah, okay" Jamie spoke, as she dug her hands into her white shorts.

"Love you" her mother spoke, as she watched her make her way towards the door.

"Love you too" Jamie called out, as she opened the door only to meet the shining sun.

"Ugh" Jamie mumbled, as her eyes adjusted to the light. Jamie's eyes widened in shock, as she saw palm tree leafs covering the road.

"holy shit" She spoke, as she began to make her way towards the beach, the hot sun beating down on her skin.

"So fucking hot" Jamie mumbled, as Jamie made her way towards the beach she noticed a lot of palm trees leafs on the road and sidewalks.

"I hope the beach isn't bad" she mumbled, as she ran her fingers through her hair. Sweat began to build up on her forehead, as the hot sun continued to beat down on her.

"Ugh" Jamie mumbled, as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Jamie couldn't' help but let a small smile creep onto her lips, as she saw groups of people picked trash up.

"Oh wow" she spoke, as she step onto the sand to see the community working together.

"Hey you" a voice called out causing Jamie to look to see a middle aged man standing by the swimming pool.

"Me" Jamie spoke, as she pointed towards at herself making the man nod.

"Come over here and help an old man out" he called out causing Jamie to nod and make her way towards him. As Jamie made her way toward the older man she noticed the swimming pool.

"Ew" Jamie said disgusted, as she saw the green color of the water.

"Tell me about it, god only knows what washed up in there" he said, as Jamie saw fish swimming around.

"Uh" Jamie replied, as she turned to face the man

. "What do you need help with" Jamie asked, with a small smile.

"I need you to help me carry theses chairs" the man spoke, as he pointed to a pile of broken chairs.

"Alright" Jamie spoke, as she bent down and grabbed two.

"Thank you" The older man replied, as he carried three away. As Jamie went to follow him she soon froze when she saw something rather large move through the pool.

"What" Jamie mumbled, as she set down the chairs. Taking a step closer Jamie searched the water with her eyes,

'that was weird' she though,t as she stepped back.

"Uncle have you seen my-" a female voice spoke causing Jamie to look up to see Yumiko standing there.

"What are you doing here" hissed the preppy female, as she hurried towards Jamie who rose up her hands in defense.

"I only came to help" Jamie replied, as she narrowed her eyes at her.

"Well we don't need your help so get lost" hissed Yumiko, as she looked at Jamie from head to toe.

"Listen Yumiko" Jamie began, as she took a deep breath before letting it out.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot" Jamie said, as Yumiko stared at her shocked.

"I'm sorry" Jamie spoke, as she held out her hand.

"Truce" Jamie asked, as Yumiko raised an eye brow.

"No way" she spoke, as she crossed her arms making Jamie growl.

"Listen here" Jamie began, before Yumiko took a step toward.

"I don't know what he sees in you, you're nothing but a unattractive geek" Yumiko replied causing Jamie to let out another growl. A smirk soon found its way on Jamie's lips.

"Oh I see you're jealous" Jamie spoke, as her smirk widened seeing Yumiko's clench her jaw.

"Jealous of you" Yumiko replied with a small laugh.

"Don't make me laugh" she added, as Itachi and his friend came around the corner to see them talking.

"Cat fight" he said with a chuckle causing Itachi to step closer.

"You're insecure about losing him" Jamie said with a laugh causing Yumiko to growl.

"I have had enough of you" Yumiko shouted, pushing Jamie to go right over the edge of the swimming pool.

A gasp left Jamie's lips as her body made contact with the water. Jamie sunk deep into the swimming pool till she slowly opened her eyes to see fish swimming around her. The salt water began to burn her eyes, as she tried to hurry to the surface but she was stuck. Seaweed was wrapped round her feet making it difficult to move. Jamie hurried to untangle the seaweed but she was losing air. At the corner of her eyes Jamie saw something large making its way passed her causing her to hurry with the seaweed.

'Please be just a giant fish' Jamie prayed, as her head began to feel heavy. Jamie then looked up to see hands reaching for her causing her to open her mouth and let out a scream. Just as fast as it began... it was over, soon strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to the surface. Jamie took a deep breath, as she came to the surface.

"Are you alright?" a huskily voice whispered in her ear causing her to turn over to see none other than Itachi.

"We need to get out of the water" Jamie spoke, as her voice cracked.

"Calm down" Itachi spoke, as his friend helped lift Jamie out of the water. Itachi's friend wrapped a towel around her, while Itachi lifted himself out of the water.

"Are you okay?" Yumiko asked, as she hurried towards Itachi.

"I think you should be asking Jamie that" replied Itachi, as Yumiko eyes widened in shock.

"I mean you did push her in" Itachi added, as he grabbed his shirt ringing out the water.

"I didn't-" Yumiko began but was cut off by Itachi's friend.

"We saw the whole thing" he spoke causing Yumiko to gasp.

"I didn't mean to" Yumiko spoke, as she fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry" she spoke, as she looked at Jamie with watery eyes. Jamie couldn't help but look away, as she went to walk away.

"Let me walk you home" Itachi spoke, as he walked up to Jamie.

"You don't need to" she spoke, as they began to walk away.

"It's the least I could do" Itachi added, as he stuffed his hands in his wet jean pockets.

"Thanks" Jamie spoke. The walk back to Jamie's house was a long and silence one.

The only thing that was on Jamie's mind was those hands she saw in the water, and who did they belong too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Face to Face

**_Believe in the unbelievable…_**

Jamie let out a long sigh as she laid in her bed, the blankets pulled up to her neck. Her thoughts rested on the hands in the pool,

'they seemed human' Jamie thought, as she rolled onto her back.

"Ugh I hate this" Jamie hissed, as she sat up causing the blankets to fall,

"not knowing" she mumbled, as she bit her lip.

"Ah Damn it" Jamie spoke, as she threw the blankets of her body,

"me and my damn curiosity" she added, as she stood up from the bed. Jamie bent down and reached under her bed to grab her purple, and black flash light, a sigh escaped her lips as she grabbed a thin jacket from her closet, and a pair of slip on shoes. Taking a deep breath Jamie quickly put on the jacket and turn on the flash light,

"I can't back out" she mumbled, as she walked out of her bedroom to see all the lights off.

* * *

Jamie hurried towards the empty beach; there was no backing out now. She had made up her mind, and she is going to find out what was in that pool. The bright moon shinned down on Jamie as the road turned into sand; her heart began to beat fast against her chest as she made her way towards the pool. Her breath quickened as she saw the pool, her hand began to shake at the mere thought of what could be in the water. Taking a deep breath Jamie began to try to calm herself,

"relax" she whispered softly, as she came to stand next to the pool. Softly and slowly Jamie began to kneel down beside the edge of the pool, taking a deep breath she shinned the flash light onto the water to see seaweed and some fish. A splash was heard towards the deep end, causing Jamie's head to snap toward the deep end. Jamie's eyes searched the pool along with the flashlight she held in her shaking hand, Jamie's heart began to beat hard once more as she caught something at the corner of her eyes. Slowly turning her head Jamie's eyes widen seeing a girl with long wavy brown hair, her eyes bright blue while a small smile formed on her lips. Jamie's eyes then lowered seeing a blue and green tail? Jamie let out a scream when she saw it, the girl also let out a scream causing Jamie to quickly drop the flash light and stumble back. Jamie watched in shock as the girl disappeared into the pool,

"oh my god" Jamie mumbled, as she began to crawl towards the edge of the pool.

"H-Hello" Jamie spoke, as she looked into the green water only to see the girl coming towards her, Jamie leaned back as the girl leaned against the pool right where Jamie was.

"Hello" the girl spoke, as her tail slash against the water behind her,

"You're a-a-a mermaid" Jamie whispered, shocked as she stared at the mermaid in front of her.

"Yes I am" the mermaid spoke, causing Jamie to freeze when she heard her speak,

"You're not real" Jamie spoke, as she tightly shut her eyes.

"I'm just dreaming" Jamie whispered, as she pitched herself causing her to call out in pain,

"you humans are sure weird" the woman spoke, as she placed her webbed hands against her cheek before she leaned against it.

"You're not real" Jamie spoke, as she eyes slowly opened to meet her eyes,

"uh yes I am" the mermaid spoke, with a roll of her eyes.

"I didn't think humans were this dumb" the mermaid whispered, causing Jamie to narrow her eyes at her,

"Mermaids don't exist" Jamie snapped, causing the mermaid to giggle softly.

"then explain to me why I'm here" she spoke, causing Jamie to plush her hair away from her face,

"I-I-I don't know" she whispered, causing the mermaid to nod.

"I'm Alexis by the way" the mermaid spoke, causing Jamie to raise an eye brow,

"Alexis? You're kidding me right" she said causing the mermaid to narrow her eyes at her.

"no I'm not kidding you, whatever that means" Alexis spoke, as she pushed away from the side of the pool,

"We mermaids don't really have names" Alexis spoke softly, causing Jamie to softly nod.

'I'm talking to a mythical creature' Jamie thought,

"I remember I saw a boat named Alexis, and I thought it was a beautiful name" Alexis spoke, as she began to swim around the pool.

"so I named myself Alexis" she added, with a small smile,

"What about you" she asked, as she began to swim on her back.

"J-Jamie" she whispered, causing Alexis to give a soft nod,

"how do you understand me" Jamie asked, as she leaned forward.

"I know a lot of language" Alexis simply spoke, causing Jamie to sigh,

"how did you get here" Jamie asked again, causing Alexis to frown.

"the storm" Alexis whispered, as she swam towards Jamie causing her to lean back,

"the storm" Jamie asked, as Alexis nodded before she placed her hands on the edge of the pool.

"I got washed up in here" Alexis spoke, as she and Jamie made eye contact, Curiosity and fear filled Alexis eyes causing Jamie to let a small smile touch her lips.

'I'm smiling at a mermaid' Jamie thought, as she lowered her head.

"did those hands belong to you" Jamie asked, as she looked up to see Alexis nod,

"yeah I tried to help you but this other human ended up jumping in and saving you" Alexis said, causing Jamie to nod.

"is he your mate" Alexis asked, causing Jamie's eyes to widen in shock,

"what! No!" Jamie shouted, causing Alexis to giggle.

"Why not" Alexis asked, causing Jamie to sigh,

"well- I" Jamie began, as a blush coated her cheeks causing Alexis to tilt her head,

"why is your face red" Alexis asked, causing Jamie's face blush to grow.

"Ah it grew" Alexis pointed out, causing Jamie to look away,

"Because I don't love him" Jamie finally said, causing Alexis to blink.

"Love? What's love" Alexis asked, causing Jamie to look at her once more,

"you don't know what love is" Jamie questioned.

"No" Alexis spoke, as she leaned closer to Jamie,

"Well Love is- uh when you really care for someone, When your Heart beats fast whenever this person is around and you can't help but think about them all the time." Jamie spoke, as she tried to explain.

"But love also comes in different stages and meanings" Jamie added, as Alexis smiled happily,

"I'm not good at explaining love" Jamie mumbled, as she remembered her father packing up his suit case and leaving her and her mother.

"Well it sounds lovely" Alexis said, with a dreamy look on her face,

"Yeah I guess it does" Jamie mumbled, as an image of Itachi made its way into her mind causing her to shake her head. Another slash in the water caused Jamie to look up to see Alexis's blue and green tail,

"your uh tail is lovely" Jamie spoke causing Alexis's face to lit up.

"why thank you, do you want to feel it" Alexis spoke, a once more pushed off the edge of the pool.

"Uh sure" Jamie spoke, as she reached her hand out to tough Alexis's tail, When Jamie's hand made contact with the scaly tail, she quickly pulled it away.

"it's slimy" Jamie said, as she rubbed her hand on her jacket,

"Thank you" Alexis said happily.

"Well I better be going" Jamie spoke, as she stood up causing the mermaid to appear at the edge of the pool once more,

"Awe already" whined Alexis, as she pouted causing Jamie to let out a laugh.

"Yeah, I have to get up early" Jamie spoke, as she looked down at Alexis to see her frowning,

"Will you come back" Alexis asked, catching Jamie off guard.

"Sure I don't see why not" Jamie said, causing Alexis to smile happily,

"Well see you tomorrow" Jamie spoke, as she began to walk away.

"Jamie! Do you want your flash light" Alexis called out, causing Jamie to look over her shoulder,

"You keep it" Jamie said, causing Alexis to nod.

As Jamie walked back to her house, her thoughts rested on Alexis who was a mermaid. A fucking mermaid, this didn't seem real at all.


End file.
